


let me in

by woozi



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, happy ending kind of, really ooc, spoilers for the ending if you havent read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woozi/pseuds/woozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he came to, he couldn’t see anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me in

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 11 pm and finished in like an hour and basically ignored everything canon in order to fulfill my own angsty setokano needs so... forgive me

When he came to, he couldn’t see anything. His eyelids felt heavy like there was something on top of them, and when he did finally manage to crack them open a little, a disgusting mix of blood, sweat, and Kido’s tears threatened its way into his vision.

 

He blearily looked around as much as his eyes would let him to try and take in what was going on. He couldn’t move his arm to wipe off his face. Kido started shaking him desperately, and he thought he could make out the words _Kano, wake up!_ But it sounded like he was underwater and she was screaming from somewhere above. He wanted to scream at her that he _was_ awake, but he couldn’t get himself to speak either. She stops moving him as soon as she started and her expression becomes even more horrified. Kano’s head rolls to the side since she wasn’t supporting his neck as firmly anymore, and he sees Seto on his knees, hands over the wound in his stomach.

 

Kano registers a new thick trail of blood oozing down his temple again, and a million questions run through his mind. He can’t figure out what’s going on; his mind is full of thick fog and he feels like _he’s been here before_ but he doesn’t really remember.

 

Then he sees it. The gun. It’s pointed at Seto’s face. But why was his jumpsuit soaked with dark red all around his abdomen? Had he already been shot? Was Kano shot?

 

It happens really fast. Kano pauses his thoughts, which doesn’t really make a difference because he can’t think anymore anyway. Because a figure he cant make out is shoving the barrel of the gun in Seto’s mouth. Kano tries to squirm around desperately, prays for Kido to turn his head away because he doesn’t wanna watch _he doesn’t wanna watch._ He tries to squeeze his eyes closed but they won’t fucking move and the shot rings through his ears along with Kido’s wailing –

 

Kano wakes up screaming. He sits straight up and tries to calm down, but it just makes him scream harder, the vivid images of his dream, or nightmare, racing through his mind. His chest hurts so bad, he feels like he’s suffocating. He can’t breathe. His voice breaks and he ends up gasping and choking on nothing, clawing desperately at his chest to get himself to _calm the fuck down_. He feels a jolt on the other side of the bed and knows he woke Seto up. Long and thin arms curl around him instantly and Kano wants to flinch away, but he turns into the warm chest behind him because he has to make sure Seto’s alive. Has to pull the fabric of his shirt, feel Seto’s heart beating fast under his ear.

 

When he stops screaming, he starts crying. A really bad cry, with sobs that make his body hunch in on itself and it makes it hard to breathe again, but Seto’s body warmth helps a little. His breath hitches every time he wants to hold it in and he makes everything a little bit worse for himself, but Seto just keeps rubbing his back, pulling him closer and making Kano feel that he’s right there. He’s touching him and he’s fine, not injured at all, perfectly safe.

 

He feels Seto’s cheek rest on top of his head, and his breath tickles when it blows a few strands every time he exhales. Kano feels down his arm for his free hand and squeezes.

 

Soon he isn’t making any noises, the only sound being their breathing in their dark room. It’s probably around two in the morning.

 

“Fuck,” Kano breathes, breaking the silence. “I woke you up. I’m really sorry. I don’t know what that was.”

 

Seto’s pulls his face back so he can look at him. His fingers move from his back to his hair. “I don’t know either. You really scared me at first. Do y’wanna talk about it? Did you have a nightmare?”

 

Kano stiffens a little, and hopes Seto can take that as an answer because he really didn’t want to talk about it. He’s never dreamt something so fucked up and he didn’t want him to worry. Kano knew that since he woke up the way he did, Seto would probably force it out of him somehow.

 

“You – like, you died. Or were going to. I was hurt I think. And Kido was holding me, but then you,” He ends there, because he sounds so stupid. He thinks he should have just made up a different dream. “It didn’t feel like a dream though.”

 

Seto doesn’t say anything for a while. His fingers are feather light wherever Kano’s skin is exposed. Kano steals a glance at him from under his lashes and sees an expression he’s never seen on him before. Like he knows what to say but also doesn’t at the same time. They weren’t awkward though; at least, Kano didn’t feel like they were. It was nice to be able to sit there and just _be._ And appreciate the fact Seto was with him.

 

“C’mere.” Seto mumbles, even though Kano didn’t think he could get any closer. Seto turns them around, so he isn’t behind him anymore and gently pushes Kano down into the pillows. He prods at his thighs until Kano spreads them enough for him to lie between. “Wanna kiss you.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Kano’s hands rest on Seto’s shoulders and he closes his eyes as Seto leans in. His lips are smooth and the brunette kisses him sweetly, forearms on either side of Kano’s head. Seto’s a good kisser, that’s something Kano found out the first time they kissed a few years ago. He still doesn’t know how Seto got the practice or if he was just born with it, but he’s never felt the need to ask. He licks his way into his mouth and Kano moves one of his hands to cup Seto’s cheek. “Love you.” He mumbles.

 

Seto hums against his mouth. “Love you.”

 

They keep kissing until they’re breathless, and they knock out then. Kano knows they’re going to be sore as hell for sleeping in such positions, but Seto’s warm body on him felt too much like home to want to move.


End file.
